


Escape the Night: One-Shots and Short Stories

by TheEmoAuthor



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Artifacts, Baked Alive, Burying, Carnival, Clues, Demons, Despair, Eating, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One-Shots, Piranhas, Poison, Rituals, Sacrifice, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, What-If?, cheering, dunk tank, heatstroke, meat pie, oven, snakebite, sweets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmoAuthor/pseuds/TheEmoAuthor
Summary: In Escape The Night, the Youtubers lives were at risk even when there wasn't a death challenge. I will dive into these minor moments and see what could've happened. Some will have happy endings. Others won't.





	1. A Brief Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I explain my ideas.

Hello! This is TheEmoAuthor. I love Escape the Night, and there are certain scenes in the show that could've gone another way. For example, what if Team Teala won in S3 E4? How would things go? 

I want to write about what I think could've happened. I will post the first chapter ASAP, and hopefully things will make more sense from there.  
Happy Reading!


	2. Rituals, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember the first ritual in S1E6 that failed miserably? What if the previous owners never existed, and they did the correct ritual? What if the deaths of Sierra, Matt, Tim, and Lele were prevented?

They have all four artifacts. It's finally time to do the binding ritual. After this, the evil will no longer hurt them, and everyone will go home. Right? Joey really hopes so. He doesn't want any more people to die.

Eva reads the ritual note:

"The ritual symbol must be drawn on ash and sand seven feet from each side of the center point. Three of the artifacts must be placed onto the marked points of the symbol, while the fourth artifact must be placed in the center of the triangle."

They do just that. Eva grabs the next step and reads it out loud. "One must sit in the center triangle and wrap the black cord around the fourth artifact seven times, while another recites the binding invocation." Silence fills the group. Joey has no clue whether or not this is dangerous,but he doesn't want to risk anything. "Well, you're all in white." Tim jokes to Sierra. "Aren't we supposed to sacrifice a virgin?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Even though Tim meant it as a joke, to his surprise, everyone gangs up on Sierra. Tears start to fill her eyes, and Tim feels a bit bad.

_Shit. I screwed up, didn't I?_

He calms himself down before he can say anything. "It's fine" he assures himself. Sierra is just going to do some crazy artifact binding, and it's not like their actually sacrificing her. Right?

Not that he can even get any words out. "I vote Sierra to go into the center." Joey says. Everyone agrees. Sierra, appearing extremely annoyed, sighs and sits down behind the fourth artifact and picks up the black cord.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everybody sits down, and Matt decides to read the invocation. Why not?

"With the thread of the crimes of your own design, I bind your evil seven times. I bind you from behind, I bind you from before, that you hurt my people nevermore. I bind you from the left. I bind you from the right. I bind you by day, and I bind you by night."

As Matt reads, the room suddenly gets darker. The artifacts start to glow. Matt tries to ignore it and continues.

"I bind you from below. I bind you from above. I bind you with your own evil within. So let this magic unfold!" Matt raises his voice now, they were almost done. He can go back to 2016. His family and friends were waiting for him, there was no turning back now. 

"Goddess of the darkest night, bind the presence that haunts this home in thy sacred fires of ETERNITY!"

As he finishes his last sentence, the darkness dissappears. The artifacts stop glowing. Everyone is silent. Did it work? Everyone just stands there, unsure of what to do.

Lele is the one who breaks the silence. "We did it!" She almost runs over poor Sierra, who's looking terrified, but when Lele embraces her in a hug, Sierra returns it. Eva eventually joins in, and the three of them stay like that for a while. Matt just stays there, he was so freaked out. Oli looks like he desperately wants to join in the hug with the girls. Joey and Tim are as shocked as Matt, but then Tim breaks into a happy dance. 

He thinks to himself: "We did it. We're going home in one piece. Shane, Justine, Andrea, and Glozell aren't. But their deaths weren't for nothing." He mentally sends them prayers, and he doesn't even realize that Tim was hugging him.

"We did it, man. We're alive. We're going to go back to 2016!" Tim says. Matt smiles for what seems like the first time in a while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur thought the plan was going to work. He remembers putting the fake ritual notes out. Did Sarah or Marvin mess it up? He sure hopes not. What about the previous owners?  
If that was so, that means that the ritual they did would banish all evil. ALL EVIL. Considering him, Sarah, and Marvin are the ones in league with the evil, their time is coming to an end as well.

Sarah walks up to him, her face looking like she wants to slap him. "You fool, they got the evil banished. Which means that-" before she can even finish her sentence, Arthur shushes her. 

"It's okay. Remember? Even if they succeed, the one who was in the middle doing the binding is said to be infected with the evil. As a side-effect."

"The one sitting in the middle, I believe, was called Sierra. The one with the crown and white dress."

"So Sierra will get infected. Poor girl." Of course, he felt no sympathy for her, whatsoever.

They are quiet for a while. Then, black smoke starts to appear, and Arthur knows he's dying. Same with Sarah. Marvin is probably dying right now as well. 

"Don't forget what I said. If I'm correct, the evil will force Sierra to finish what we started. Sierra has a big road ahead of her!" The smoke engulfs him.

Then, all is silent. Yup, he's dead. But the evil technically isn't.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eva suggests burying the artifacts, and so that's just what they do. Sierra has never felt more happier than she has been in her life. She's alive, her and Lele can go shopping, she'll see her family and friends, and...  
oh wait. 

She forgot what they had to do in order to come to this "happy" ending. 

Shane, whom he couldn't save. Andrea and Justine, whom she sent to their deaths. Glozell, whose death no one saw coming. All these innocent people died just so others can live. 

Sierra now feels extremely guilty." "At least you're alive," the positive part of her mind tells her. 

As the surviving YouTubers walk to the gates, Sierra makes a mental promise to never go to a dinner party. Ever. 

As she nears the gates, her vision darkens, and she literally hears a voice talking to her. The voice is raspy, and overall frightening. 

"The demons will return. More blood will be spilled. Don't think it's over yet, girl." 

"Sierra, are you okay?" Lele's voice snaps her out of her creepy nightmare. Sierra decides not to tell her. She's pretty sure that the mansion's getting to her. 

"Yeah. Let's get out of this place." 

They take another step towards freedom. 

2016, here she comes.


	3. You Are What You Eat... Literally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fact: The fandom was shook and triggered at Liza's death. We can all thank Sampson for tricking the Gingerbread Woman into her own trap, getting Liza those few more minutes of screen time. Now, what if Sampson didn't do that, and Liza died the death she was supposed to?
> 
> I hate myself for writing this.

Tyler's stomach hurts like hell. He's eaten already about a million sweets, and if he weren't fighting for his life, he would probably just book it out of there. But nope, he has to stuff himself, or else he's going to get baked in a pie, and Liza gets out alive. Fun. The king's cake is HUGE, he's not sure how he hasn't thrown up yet.

 _"Just keep eating"_ , he tells himself. Bite,chew,swallow, and repeat. Bite,chew,swallow, and repeat. Bite, chew, swallow, and- Wait. Is he done? He checks. He finished! Sampson pulls the ribbon on his side of the room. "Congratulations! You finished!" Tyler celebrates.

_Yay! I'm not going to die! I'll get out alive, and we'll get the next gem, and-_

He looks at Liza. She's going to die.

Tyler racks his mind. "Remember, there's still a chance you both can live! Don't give in!" Gabbie's words replay in his mind. He racks his brain, trying to think of a way to save Liza, but nothing comes to his mind.

_"I'm sorry, Gabbie."_

Liza breaks down, tears streaming down her face. "NO, Sampson! I'm not done!" Sampson sadly looks at her. "I'm so sorry." Liza's crying waterfall tears, it makes Tyler feel so goddamn guilty. 

"Well, to be fair, you technically killed her," one part of his mind says. He pushes away the thought.

He turns back to Tyler. "Now, as the winner. There's still one last task left." Tyler's eyes widen. "Wait, what?" "It ain't over, yet." says Liza. Sampson takes out a meat pie. "You must eat a piece of this meat pie.

 _Is it made out of baby?_ He really hopes not.

He's about to dig in when the Gingerbread Woman walks in. Tyler's fear for Liza increases rapidly. "H-Hi," he stammers trying his best to sound friendly. 

Liza, obviously better at being nice, states, "You look great!"

The Gingerbread Woman scrutinizes Liza. "You've fattened up nicely for the oven." Liza's looks like she doesn't know how to react to that, so she smiles and says, "Yeah. Totally!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liza's scared out of her life. She's tries to think up a pun to respond to the Gingerbread Woman's statement, but she can't. She's going to get baked into a PIE, for crying out loud.

Tyler decides that now would be great to eat the meat pie. He quickly shoves down a bite, obviously trying to look happy but his says he's going to puke. "I'm done!" he chokes.

The Gingerbread Woman turns to Tyler, her face not too happy. "Good for you, kid." She then grabs Sampson's necklace containing the gem, literally yanks it off the poor dude's neck, grabs a scroll nearby, and shoves it to Tyler. He takes it. "NOW GET OUT!" she screams at him. He run out of there, a terrified expression on his face. "I'm so sorry, Liza!" he screams out at the door.

"Just leave already," The Gingerbread Woman walks over and closes the door in Tyler's face. He scurries away. She then walks back to Liza, looking more scary than ever.

_Oh crap, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm so dead-_

__"Well, are you going to get in the oven?" The Gingerbread Woman said. Liza's heart stops. She doesn't move. "GET IN THE OVEN! TODAY WOULD BE GREAT!" She lifts up her cleaver and points it at Liza._ _

__

__Liza, seeing she doesn't have a choice, reluctantly walks towards the oven. "Do I really have to?" she squeaks._ _

__

__Apparently, the Gingerbread Woman heard her, because she yells, "YES!" and shoves her in. Liza falls down, and immediately tries to get up. But it's too late. The Gingerbread Woman shut the oven door close, and she can hear the words, "Start it already!"_ _

__

__She freaks out, and does what anyone would do. She screams a blood-curdling shriek and bangs on the oven door. She bangs for what seems like forever, until she starts sweating. Panting, she curls up into a ball and starts sobbing._ _

__

__She's starting to feel hot. The woman obviously got the oven working by now. Why would she do this, she has no idea. She takes off her jacket, but the heat doesn't go away. The temperature increases, and so does her body. It's like a very, VERY bad case of heatstroke._ _

__

__It hurts. A lot. Sweat comes rapidly down her face and drips onto the floor. Liza feels sick to her stomach, and she's now on the verge of puking more than ever._ _

__

__Liza can see her vision darkening, and she knows she's dying. The pain is so much, she can't even breathe._ _

__

__She's pretty sure her organs have stopped working. Her vision gets darker. She can't hear anything. She closes her eyes._ _

__

__It even hurts to think. "Make...it...stop...please................"_ _

__She breathes one painful, shallow breath and stops. And just like that, everything is silent._ _


	4. Poisoned Cinnamon Rolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when Roi (and later Teala) were poisoned by the Snake Woman? Thanks to Matt, Ro, and Colleen, the antidotes saved the two from a painful and long death. Now, what if this didn't happen, and Roi was lost to a terrible fate?

Roi feels like someone set his shoulder on fire. He's currently on the couch trying to recover from the Snake Womans attack. His vision is getting blurry, he can't think right, and he has no clue what to do except endure the pain.

He doesn't want to die. He hasn't even done anything cool yet, and he still needs to prove himself as the best Daredevil he can be to the group. But, nope, the Snake Woman comes along and bites him. 

_Are the others done with the antidote yet? I don't want this, I don't deserve this, it hurts so much!_

A very small part of him reminds himself that there's a chance Matt, Ro, and Colleen can't make the antidote to cure him, and that this could be it for him, his story ends here, but he pushes that part out. Stay positive, he reminds himself.

_****_****

Roi feels something in the couch, digging into his back. He tries to get up, but almost falls down. As soon as he steadies himself, he feels around for whatever interrupted his moment of tolerating. His hand passes over many familiar objects before he touches something new.

"What's this?" In his hands are a note and an ashtray. On the note is some kind of picture, and the words with it reads: 

"Come find me."

How did the note even get there? Roi doesn't care about that: maybe this is his way to redeem himself. All his mind can process is that this is a clue, he can help the group, he won't be seen as useless. 

His mind takes him back to the first vote of the night, when he noticed that the Daredevil cards were running out. If he solves this mysterious clue, the group will finally see him as a useful player, and then, he would have a chance of not dying tonight!

As he ponders over what the note could possibly mean, he hears some sort of weird noise. Roi fearfully looks, hoping it's not the Snake Woman, but on further examining, he realizes that it is not the Snake Woman, but a girl with a bronze jumpsuit and a red coat, along with... hooped earrings?

Oh wait. That's Teala, not the Snake Woman. Roi sighs, relieved. 

Teala struggles to make her way to Roi, and then freaks out right there. "The Snake Woman! She bit me! She bit me!" 

Roi enters Superhero Mode, and tries his best to console the terrified Super Spy, just like superheroes do. Despite his best efforts, Teala won't stay quiet. 

"I messed up! It hurts! So bad! Now I need to be saved! Again! The others are going to call me useless even more! I don't want to die tonight!" Teala sounds so scared, it makes Roi feel really bad. He remembers Colleen telling him (back at the first vote) that she wasn't pulling her weight, and so she voted for her. 

Roi listens with understanding in his eyes, and when Teala is just about to start ranting once again on her uselessness, he puts his hands on her shoulders.

"Teala, listen to me!" She stops complaining and looks at Roi. "We are not dying! There's still a chance to prove ourselves to the team!" He shows her the note. 

"Come find me? Should we check the lounge?" Roi nods, and so they make their way to the lounge. Roi can breathe again. 

"I did it!" He thinks to himself with a smile on his face.. "I actually encouraged her! Now we just need to solve this clue, and we'll save the day, right?" 

Another wave of pain interrupts his thoughts, and he clutches his shoulder in pain. 

Teala notices this, and asks Calliope with worry in her voice. "How much time does Guava have left?" 

Calliope responds with "Four minutes." 

She seems shocked. "FOUR MINUTES!!" 

"Stay postive," Roi encourages himself. "It's not over yet."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been a while since Calliope told them that Roi had four minutes. "Are my four minutes coming to an end?" Roi wonders. He and Teala have been searching around for a while. They moved from the lounge to the arcade. Still, they didn't find anything. 

The pain is spreading. He can feel it, and it is NOT a good feeling. His vision is getting worse and worse by the second, and he can't think straight. 

"Ignore the pain", he tries to tell himself. "Try to focus on finding the object shown in the picture." 

Roi sees a blurry image, and it looks coincidentially like the one on the note. He's about to go investigate it when he falls to the floor ungracefully. Teala doesn't notice at first: she's too busy searching. 

"Roi?" She turns around and her eyes widen immediately. "Roi... ROI!!" Her voice is laced with fear. She runs over, hands out but unsure of what to do in the moment. 

Roi cries out. The pain got a million times worse. He can feel it getting to his organs, the condition worsening, it won't stop hurting. Now his whole body feels like it's on fire, eating away, until nothing is left behind.

Oh wait, he realizes. I'm dying. He's pretty sure more than four minutes have passed, and he doesn't see a Detective, Jet Setter, or Disco Dancer anywhere. 

Yup. They didn't make the antidote in time. If this isn't what dying due to snakebite is, he doesn't know what it is. 

"Don't worry about me, keep on going" he tries to tell Teala, but he can't form any words. 

The world goes blurry once again, and he sees multiple Tealas. He even notices Two Calliope's, and it doesn't help that every part of his body is hurting like ten hells. The arcade shifts into some kind of colorful painting. 

Calliope taps Teala's shoulder, and Roi can make out her mouth moving, but he can't process what she's saying. 

"Come on, Roi. Try to fight it." It hurts to even think. He squeezes his eyes shut. "Can't..... hold... on... Alex... Lauren... at least I'll see them again... Teala.... make it out... please..."

He breathes one shaky last breath and the world goes dark. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MatPat bursts the door wide open, shaking the bottle. "I have the antidote!" Ro and Colleen follow behind.

"I can redeem myself," he thinks the first positive thought he has thought in a while. "I get to save Roi, and I'll stop feeling so gulity over failing to save JC!" 

All this new hope is washed away as soon as it came up, however, when he approaches the scene in front of him.

Calliope has a hand on Teala, while Teala is crying waterfall tears. On the floor, is another dead body, this time belonging to an energetic and heroic Daredevil.

"What? No way... this can't be happening..." Ro and Colleen are as confused as much as they are disappointed in themselves for not making it in time. 

"Oh, no, oh, no." Because of Matt's not quick enough thinking, another person has died tonight. More blood is on his hands. 

"I failed him. Just like with JC."

Ro, on the other hand, tries to stay optimistic. "We c-can still save Teala."

Calliope urges the Super Spy. "Take it, child." 

Teala, much to Matt's shock, refuses. "No! I won't!"

Colleen tries to convince Teala. "Teala, honey, I know you're sad, but we need as many players as we can at this point. We don't want to lose you too. Take it." 

Teala, eventually but reluctantly, drinks it. She gags on the medicine, but hey, it looks like it worked. Matt can live knowing Teala hasn't died, but it's not enough to pay for the damage he's already caused. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Colleen feels terrible. Not only is Roi, her RV buddy, deceased because she wasn't fast enough, she's pretty sure she played a really major role in Roi's death. 

She's not stupid. She remember's Roi's sacrifice for her like the back of her hand. The Snake Woman lunging at her as soon as she left the arcade, Roi pushing her out of the way, The Snake Woman biting him.

"Roi's dead. Because of me." Her heart breaks every time she looks at the body. If Roi hadn't done what he did, would she be in his current position? Would she have died a painful, slow death from Snakebite? 

She doesn't want to think about it. They then decide where to bury Roi, a peaceful looking place near the Arcade, and as they lay down Roi to finally rest, she just wants to break down right there, but she forces herself to move on, try to forget about the death of a perky, hyped-up boy who wanted to be a hero. 

Yes, one the rest of the group finds out, hopefully they all mourn for a while, but the night won't last forever. If she doesn't want more blood on her hands, she needs to move fast and complete their mission before sunrise, or else everyone's going to die. 

God, she HATES this town. She hopes it doesn't get any worse from here. 

As they go back into the arcade, she questions herself exactly how is she not insane yet from this cruel, twisted town. 

"It's okay, Roi. I know what you did. I'm getting out of here now, thanks to you. You really are a Daredevil."


	5. Freaky Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go back to Season One, specifically "Freak Show." Tim and Oli both go under, fooling the cast (and Audience) into thinking they died a painful death; by piranhas. Under a miracle, the Ringmaster "forgot" to put the fish in the tanks, and so Tim and Oli are saved and live on. (THANK GOD.) Now, what if this glorious twist on a twist never happened, and two Youtubers were lost to a challenge?

Oli still doesn't know what he did to deserve this.

Here he is, in a dunk tank because of some other so-called friend, now a backstabber. To his left is the other voted in guest, also in a dunk tank, Timothy. The short Mobster keeps a stoic expression on his face, staring off into the distance.  

Oli has no idea how he keeps it all in: he's 200% terrified for his life right now. 

The challenge consisted of some carnival games: the strongman, juggling, and the tightrope walk. 

Oli won the strongman event, Tim won the tightrope walf, and they both failed miserably at juggling. 

And so, this was the tiebreaker. Oli has no idea what's in store for him. 

This is what happened, after they were placed in dunk tanks: the Ringmaster would point at one contestant, and everyone who thought they gave a good performance would cheer their hearts out. Whoever was cheered for the most would make it out alive. 

The other one would fall underneath, and would be consumed by flesh-eating piranhas. 

_I don't want to die, who voted me in, AGHGHGHG-_

His panic marathon was rudely interrupted by the Ringmaster's booming voice. 

He honestly and genuinely thinks he did a pretty good job. He heard cheering for him, even though he was too scared for his life to make out who was who. But he did hear cheers for Tim as well, and it sounded like they both had an equal amount of cheering (and booing), so he leaves the descision to the Ringmaster. 

"All right, time to make a choice! Let's see..." The Ringmaster suspensefully doesn't say anything, and Oli is paralyzed in fear. His shoulders stiffen. Is it me or Timothy?, he thinks. 

The Big Game Hunter grips his seat tightly just as the Ringmaster's mouth opens. 

"Let's kill BOTH of them!" 

"Wait, what?" Oli sees everyone's eyes widen (Eva's went the widest) and everyone's mouth's open to shout, but it's too late. 

The seat releases itself. Oli and Tim fall in. The whole world erupts into chaos. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tim never imagined that he would be in this position. First, he was sitting on top of some dunk tank, where some creepy-ass piranhas were awaiting him below. Now, he's WITH the piranhas, about to get torn into pieces. 

He did a good job at the tightrope, didn't he? Yeah, he's pretty sure he smoked it. He thought everyone liked him. He was pretty confident in himself. 

Looking back at the challenge, he did hear cheers for him, from Lele and Matt. Joey clapped, but he also did the same for Oli, so he doesn't count.

(In fact, the cheering for Oli was slightly louder than his, so he's completely afraid for his future right about now. 

Doesn't normally only one person die from a challenge? Since when did both guests get murdered an unfair death? 

Water surrounds him. He's not going down without a fight, so he pounds on the glass, but it's not breaking anytime soon. 

He gets out some muffled screams, shutting up as soon as more water enters his mouth. 

And then hell begins. He sees the piranhas , moving ever so quickly. As soon as the notice them, they rage at him with the fury of a thousand suns. Their mouths open, and their sharp, jagged, teeth is on display for all to see. Tim shuts his eyes close and tries not to think about the terrifying fish. 

It all happens so fast. Pain nags at him from everywhere, as more piranhas join in. At first it's a little bit, then it gets more and more painful. 

The first bite almost shocks him. Then more fish close their mouths, and it just gets a million times worse. 

As the freshwater fish rip off his skin, piece by piece, the water turns a mild red, tainted with his blood. 

Eventually, the piranhas clear away, and the skeleton on a Mobster and a Hunter are all that's left of the two Youtubers. 

Nothing. All is quiet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joey can't believe what he just witnessed. 

Not only was has the Ringmaster fooled them, he put a shocker on a shocker. Now Tim AND Oli are dead. Not one, but two, wonderful people who didn't deserve their grisly fate. 

Their deaths replay over and over in his mind, not refusing to stop. He caught a glimpse of Tim trying to escape, but other than that, it kind of looked like Oli accepted his fate. 

Everyone else looks as shocked. Matt's head is in his hands, and the Professor looks like he's seen some shit. (Well, to be fair, he just HAS, so...) Sierra has a hand over her mouth, tears springing to her eyes. Eva is crying right there, big tears falling down her face. Lele just looks plain shook. 

As for Joey's current state of mind, guilt, anger, and despair mix together into some kind of dark, depressing emotion. 

As if that wasn't enough, the crowd of people sitting next to them are clapping. They whoop and cheer like they are just viewing some comedy show ,and it makes The Savant want to slap them into tommorow. 

"Oh, well, there's no point crying over spilled milk. Vita?" 

Spilled milk? Two innocent Youtubers just died for an artifact you said took half a life to get! Well, Tim wasn't exactly the most pure-hearted person int the world, but you get the point. 

The creepy Ringmaster's assisstant, apparently called Vita, responds. "Yes?" 

"Bring them the artifact." 

As the feathered helper brings the artifact, Joey wonders to himself whether or not the deaths of Timothy DeLaGhetto and Oli White was worth some weird artifact. 

"Why are you even thinking that, you selfish person! NO! Of course it wasn't!" his mind tells him. 

As the now five Youtubers leave with their "prize", none of them talk about what occured in the cursed carnival. Everyone's eyes are glazed with despair, and silence fills up most of the short but seeming like forever, walk back to the mansion. 

Once they place the final artifact on the table with the others, Joey literally has to remind himself that 1: They have all of the artifacts and 2: The deaths weren't for nothing. 

He takes a deep breath, and turns to face the ever dwindling group.

To think that the night started off as a party with multiple Youtuber friends, now down to five. They had one long heck of a night, and they are MORE than ready to go home.

"Let's do the ritual." 


End file.
